


Ancient Destiny

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Atlantis, Dreams, Dreamselves, Dreamsharing, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: I dreamed I lived in the ancient empire of Atlantis. I was the head of research and archives, responsible for looking into my peoples past. As the daughter of the king and queen I lived a pleasured life, until one day a strange machine and time travellers from the past ruined everything. Now I must make a choice in order to save my people, even if it must cost me my life.





	Ancient Destiny

In my dream, I was the daughter of the king and queen of Atlantis. I had awoken from my bed and was sitting in a massive dressing room with another woman, who I knew to be my younger sister. The two of us were talking as our handmaidens dressed us and did our hair. My sister and I were talking. My sister was insisting that I had it easy as the head of research for the ancient library and Atlantean archives. I replied by telling her that organising archaeological digs and translating ancient texts was just as difficult as training to be the next queen.

Later, I was in my lab looking over a new find that some of archaeologists had brought in. The machine was rectangular with numerous buttons and switches that I could not determine the purpose of. I was surprised by how intact the machine was despite having been buried under rubble for over two thousand years. I knew the machine I was examining dated from around the time Atlantis is said to have nearly sunk beneath the sea.

Suddenly, an emergency alarm sounded. My head bodyguard rushed into the lab, his uniform torn and sword drenched in blood. I asked my bodyguard what was going on and he told me rebels had broken into the archives. I was shocked that rebels had attacked the archives. I knew that a minority of the population was opposed to the recent laws and restrictions that had been in-placed by my parents and the council, but I never suspected anyone to actually attack the archives.

With all that had been going on, I nearly didn't notice the machine I had been working on began to glow. I picked up the machine and my mind was flooded with information. Somehow I knew the machine I held was a time machine and that those after it were in fact people from the past who wanted to ensure Atlantis was destroyed in the flood two thousand years ago. I only had a fraction of a second to obtain all this information however before my bodyguard grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to the palace through a hidden passageway.

Back at the palace, I was brought to a safe room along with my sister. My parents were not there. I had no idea if they were alive or dead, but I did know that the time travellers were close by and that if I didn't do something, all of Atlantis would be doomed. I looked to my sister and my bodyguard, the only other two people in the safe room with me, and knew what to do. I handed the time machine to my sister, knowing the machine would download all of the information to her brain as it did to mine. My sister was the only one who could save Atlantis. As a member of the science guild, and the head of ancient research and archives, I possessed the knowledge to help me in the past but I would not be physically strong enough to survive the trip to the past, as I knew from what the machine told me. My sister ad been trained in combat and self defence as part of her training to become queen. That along with her basic knowledge of history would have to be enough to ensure her safe journey to the past. 

I ordered my bodyguard to go with her. He was reluctant but eventually gave in after I explained how dire the situation was. I watched my sister and bodyguard disappear with the time machine, seeing them disappear just as the time travellers broke down the door and ran into the safe room.


End file.
